The Year Hermione Changed
by blaise91
Summary: this takes place in seventh year and it is mainly HermioneDraco. over the summer before hermiones seventh year her mother and her best muggle friend decide that it is time that hermione changed for the better. They decide that she will get a whole new loo
1. Background info

**Background info:**

In this story many things will have changed.

Sirius still fell through the veil but he isn't dead. I will explain later on in the story.

Dumbledore is still alive and Severus never betrayed them.

Voldemort was killed by Harry, Hermione, and Ron in their sixth year.

Their combined powers are the strongest the wizarding world had ever seen.

They only reason they were able to kill Voldemort though was because Draco had secretly become a spy for the order and had given away his hiding place, no one other then the elder members of the order new about this.

All of the death eaters are still alive but are all in hiding except for Lucius because he was able to get Fudge to believe he was innocent.(this is very important!)

Many people will be coming back from the dead.

And as the title says this will be about Hermione first getting a makeover and how that affects her friendships. Don't worry she wont be a slut.

This will mainly be a Draco/Hermione story and it will have a couple of other pairs in it to.

I am proud to say that this is a combination of all types of story.

the trio are in their seventh year.

* * *

This is my first harry potter story so please review so i can learn how to be a better writer. 


	2. Chapter 1: The makeover Part I

**CHAPTER 1: THE MAKEOVER PART I**

It was the beginning of summer vacation and Hermione felt very lonely. This summer she wasn't going to be able to visit the Weasleys or Harry over the summer. And she knew she was going to miss them even though Ron probably wouldn't care since he and Luna had started dating. Don't get me wrong I like Luna and I don't have a crush on Ron any more but I don't like how he has starting ignoring me.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me, what was actually bothering me was that I didn't have a boyfriend. All of my friends, magical and muggle have all got a boyfriend. I got up and went to look in the mirror that was next to my dresser. She didn't understand it, she was prettier than a lot of her friends and had an okay body, so why doesn't she have a boyfriend?

"Hermione," Came her mother's voice, "you've got a visitor.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and went downstairs to see who her mom was talking about. When she got to her living room she was slightly scared at what she saw. There was her best muggle friend and her mother standing close together with identical evil grins on their faces.

"Hermione you know that it is past time you start looking your age," her mother started off. "So Gwen and I started talking while you were away and we decided that over the summer she would help you pick out new clothes and teach you how to do your hair and makeup."

Hermione was shocked; her mother and one of her best friends had been conspiring against her.

"Alright Gwen I will leave her in your capable hands," Mrs. Granger said before leaving the room.

"Alright Mia lets go up to your room to start talking about what I want to do alright?" Gwen said. So Gwen grabbed her hand and dragged her up to her room. Once they were their Gwen shut and locked the door. "tell me what's wrong with you," she said.

"What's wrong, What's wrong, I'll tell you what's wrong, you and my mother have been plotting against me while I was away! And why do I need a makeover! I am perfectly fine with the way I am!" Hermione said angrily.

"Are you sure about that Mia? So you are saying you haven't once thought about changing how you look so you could get a boyfriend? I know you have, every girl has, its just that unlike you they act on their thoughts! That is why you haven't had a boyfriend since that Bulgarian guy!" Gwen said. " I know I probably sound like a completely shallow mean bitch but you know what, sometimes I have to be mean in order to get some things through your thick head!

"I know, it's just why can't a guy like me for what I am now?" Hermione said in a sad voice.

"Because guys are stupid, and I'm not saying that were going to make you act like an idiot or anything like that I am just going to help you get guys attention so then they can start paying attention to the real you, alright?" Gwen said this all while looking Hermione straight in the eyes. "Besides don't you have at least one crush? Don't you want them to notice you?"

"Alright I'll do it, as long as you don't do anything to make me look bad, alright?" Hermione said.

"Yes! Okay now get me a piece of paper and we'll start writing a list of things we have to do alright?" Gwen said happily.

Over the next five minutes they created a list that included everything that they were going to do over the next 3 months.

It looked like this:

1.Permanently straighten hair.

2.Learn how to properly use makeup.

3.Join a gym and lose at least 5 pounds in all the right places.

4.Work on presence.

5.Get skin care products.

6.Learn to flirt.

7.And last but not least. Shopping spree.

* * *

The next day Hermione was excited; today she and Gwen were going to go to a local gym so they could both join. She got up got dressed and met up with Gwen at the front of the gym. You could tell they were both excited by just looking at them. 

They both went in and joined the gym and talked to the trainers in charge of the place. What they did first was to have all of their measurements and their weight taken down. Then they told the trainer that they wanted to lose weight in their stomach, thigh and arm areas, and lose a couple of inches in the same place. The trainer told them that they would have to work out for at least one hour and a half for four days a week in order to do that. And that they would start tomorrow.

All in all they were both pretty happy that the makeover had started. But the day hadn't ended yet. Gwen decided to take her to a skin care store so that Hermione could get all of the facial products that she would need in order to take care of her face.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: The makeover part II

**CHAPTER 2: THE MAKEOVER PART II**

2 And Half Months Later.

They were almost done. Their was only two weeks left of summer vacation and they were entering the most important part of the makeover, the hair, makeup, and shopping. Over the past months Hermione had probably gotten what would be considered the perfect hourglass figure, the same could be said of Gwen but Gwen wasn't as curvy as Hermione was. Hermione who decided that she would start being called Mia, and Gwen had gone out to the mall or the movies practically every day in order to teach Mia how to flirt and to get people to notice her without even trying.

First Mia and Gwen went to stores in order to get shirts they bought:

_10 tank tops_

_6 halters tops_

_15 long sleeved shirts_

_4 denim jackets_

_8 dress shirts_

Then they went to get pants and skirts:

_25 pairs of jeans_

_20 denim skirts_

_5 dress skirts_

Their next stop was shoes:

_3 gym shoes_

_6 sneakers_

_8 boots_

_4 heels_

Then they went to get the underwear, to Gwen this was important because she felt as though a person is defined by what type of underwear they wear. Lets just say that Mia unlike Gwen did not like thongs, she preferred lacy boy shorts and she bought them in every color. Getting the bras though were a bigger problem because over the summer she had grown and she wasn't sure what cup she was so she had to ask the sales lady what size she thought would fit her best, can you say embarrassing. In the end she turned out to be a 36 C. and that was the end of the shopping spree. Now it was time for the hair.

When Gwen and Mia first went to the hair salon Mia was slightly scared of what they were going to do to her. When the hair stylist saw her she almost fainted from the sight of all the frizz. It took them a total of 1 hour to straighten Mia's hair, then they had to do her eyebrows and giver her a facial, manicure, and pedicure. Which took another half hour. After that they went to another store where they bought tons of hair conditioners and shampoos along with makeup. They went to Mia's home after that so they could pack every thing in Mia's trunks, and give her a makeup lesson.

But when they got there Mia's parents had a surprise for her. Apparently while Mia and Gwen had been gone an owl had arrived informing Mia's parents that she had gotten the head girl position at Hogwarts. When Mia heard this she started jumping up and down with joy. To her the summer had been perfect. She couldn't wait for her friends to see the new her because over the summer she hadn't told anyone about her makeover she wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

Please review and tell me what i can do to make the story better.


	4. Chapter 3: Aboard The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3: aboard the Hogwarts express!

Hermione looked over her outfit that she was wearing one more time in the mirror. Today was going to be the day when she would finally see her friends! They would all be able to see what she had done to improve herself over the summer. Hermione hoped that when they all saw her their jaws would drop!

"Hermione, put your cloak on its time for us to go," her mothers voice came from downstairs. Hermione quickly looked into the mirror one more time before putting her cloak on. She placed her head girl badge proudly on her chest.

* * *

"I wonder where Hermione is," Harry said in a questioning voice. "we haven't seen her all summer."

"She's probably in some compartment reading a book!" this was said by Ron In a cruel voice, who still hadn't gotten over his break up with lavender.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you say something like that about me!" at the sound of these words Ron immediately started cowering in fear. He turned around to face Hermione and was shocked by what he saw.

"Holy –," when Ron turned around he saw one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen in his life. When Harry saw Hermione he smiled, he knew that one day she would completely change and he was happy he was here to see it.

There Hermione stood in a jean skirt and a emerald green halter top covered by her cloak.

* * *

From far away one pair of eyes watched the reunion, wishing that he had people he could talk to like that.

* * *

I know i know its really short but i have to ask something before i finish the next chap. in the beginning i wanted a hermione/draco but i also like hermione/blaise, review and tell me what you want the majority will rule! So that means REVIEW!


End file.
